1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to remote service providing, and more particularly to interactive service providing utilizing a central hub.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, service providers such as doctors and lawyers provided services in person, wherein the service provider met with the client and gathered a variety of information. The information was then utilized either to provide services immediately, as in the field of psychology, or saved for future use, as in the case of law, to assist the client.
The paradigm has been altered recently to allow service providers to provide services remotely. Here, service providers advertise their services on single discipline, service specific websites that allow clients to access each service provider remotely via the Internet. For example, Internet psychology websites have been created wherein patients can select a psychologist and contact them via email. These sites often allow the service provider, in this case the psychologist, to charge the patient and collect the fees electronically, for example using a credit card or electronic bank transfer.
For example, FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a conventional single discipline remote service model 100. The example of FIG. 1 illustrates a counseling remote service model 100 that includes a counseling website 102. The counseling website 102 is in communication with a plurality of therapists 104 and a patient 106, generally utilizing a limited form of electronic communication such as electronic mail (email).
As will be discussed in greater detail subsequently, the patient 106 must first find the counseling website 102 on the World Wide Web. If the counseling website is listed on a search engine, the patient 106 can perform a search using the search engine and perhaps find the counseling website 102. Otherwise, the patient 106 must find the counseling website 102 via another means, such as an advertisement or word of mouth.
Upon determining the location of the counseling website 102, the patient 106 can then contact a therapist 104 using the counseling website 102. Generally, this is accomplished via an email system, wherein the patient 106 completes a form at the counseling website 102, selects a particular therapist 104, and uses the counseling website 102 to send a contact email to the selected therapist 104. Thereafter, the therapist 104 and the patient 106 communicate via email to address the patient's 106 particular needs.
Unfortunately, as mentioned above, conventional service provider websites for service provision are very service specific, forcing potential customers, clients, and patients to find the specific website that provides the specific services that they need. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for systems and methods for allowing customers, clients, and patients to search for services and other offerings in a plurality of disciplines. The systems and methods should further allow scheduling, communication, management, and interactive service provisioning between consumers and service providers. In addition, the systems and methods should provide for payment to service providers providing services to customers, clients, or patients, as applicable, as well as provide for payment to that system through which service providers provide service and/or the system's providers.